


Fear is stored in the Entity

by LuckManiac, Phoenixgriffin260



Series: OC tma [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i swear all of this is just mentioned in passing none of it is explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckManiac/pseuds/LuckManiac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Various blurbs/oneshots from my qpp and i's chats about our OCs.chapters organized by interactionsAfter all, what's there to fear but the fears themselves?
Series: OC tma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Too Many Eyes and Too Many Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> beholding avatar and stranger avatar.  
> corvid and gruffydd.

"I'm a self-made avatar," He smiles, eyes fluttering closed in a brief moment of joy. "Isn't that great?" 

The person across from him recoils, lip twisting and nose crinkling. 

"Or, well," He laughs again. "Everybody's disillusionment about me that I fostered from its birth to its death was caused by me, y'know?" The corners of his eyes crinkle like paper, or old leather. "Skinning yourself and replacing it while still alive is such a struggle that I had my friends do it for me!" There's a noise in his throat that sounds like a record scratch, or a static glitch. "My humanity is still disputed, but I can take off a layer now, can't I?"

-

It's late, maybe 2 or 3 am, you're taking the subway, too far to take a cab. your friends went home an hour ago.  
the train is empty, bar maybe a drunk or a few, and two formally dressed figures on the seats. too formally dressed, and a faint static rings at the back of your consciousness  
your brain is off-kilter, but even then you still feel the primal fear those two bring to you.  
You sit anyway, you don't have another option. Static becomes louder.  
One is fiddling with a tape recorder, the other looking down at his lap.  
The one with the tape recorder speaks, smiling. "Isn't it a bit late to be running around the city?"  
Before you can answer, the other stranger interrupts, the static growing unbearably loud. "It's unsafe here at night, but it seems too far gone to change it."  
You try to argue, but your tongue feels heavy, and you can only look in horror and awe as the one with tape recorder looks in your direction, four, seven, twelve eyes staring at you.  
The other is no better. Gangly limbs and something distinctly uncanny valley, not human, not you.

_

"Oh, come on," It laughs, lips pulled slightly too wide and teeth slightly too out of place, and eyes ever so too light for how narrowed in easy concentration they are. "Can't you see me? Although, to be fair," His voice static-clips again, tick-ticking to a tune that you felt rather than heard, drowned in amusement and something that wasn't there. "I do think I'm the antichrist of your pretty little eyes, but are you really a you?" It's head bucks again, neck crunching from a point that wasn't him. 

"Of course I'm a me," They scoff, flinching against themself. 

"No, you're a me," He twitters on, rolling back up, slightly taller- or.. slightly shorter?- and with a brief wink. "And I'm a mine and yours, opposites on this haunted colourwheel," 

They huff, closing their eyes again, another fluttering into existence. "You really need to start making sense, or I'm going to throw you out my house." 

"She's it's house, actually," It sighs, turning and opening the door inwards to the house, the mirrorhandle reflecting nothing but a cheshire grin. "Goodbye, Corvid," It waves, slipping through a crack in the wall and leaving the door open. 

They frown, pressing their lips together, stepping forwards and attempting to ignore the tickle of grass in the carpet.

-

its late, again. not unexpected.  
it's raining heavily, but still thats not unexpected either.  
what was unexpected, was the duo dancing together on the middle of the streets, the back way, you know which one.  
there were no lights, no practical ones, but the glow of eyes from one and the glint off of the other's teeth  
now that...that was unexpected.  
the residents always said it was normal to see that, just some urban legend that had been around long enough  
but when they saw the blink of 6 eyes, the chatter of static, something from both that was so human...yet so not...  
well. the instutute wasn't going to be resting once that statement came in


	2. Don't Gorge Yourself on the Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tender meat, the blood that feeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end (natasya) + hunt(grif)

They licked their lips, the dry flakes of skin falling to the ground, the other recoiling ever so slightly at the action. 

“Let’s try that again, and this time, you’ll pay in cash,” they hummed, tapping their fingers against the wooden desk they had come to know in and out over the many, many years. 

The customer flushed, pulling a few bills out of his wallet. “I’m sorry- this is all I’ve got-” He held out the ten pound note with shame, but Natasya grabbed it out of his hand. 

“Just take it-pay me back next time, y’know?” They flashed a smile, so heavily laced with honey-touched fangs it made the other shrink back. 

He fled the store in a hurry, giving a nod that he heard and understood. “Th-thank you!” He called on his way out, the bell above the door tinkling as the door opened and shut. 

Natasya hummed, still tapping the table, writing down the sold title with the other. Guide to The Banishment of Light and Darkness. Oh dear, they’d have to keep an eye on that one. 

The bell chimed again, and they glanced up, a honey smile dripping from their lips once more, calling out “Hello, welcome to Inkspilled Te-oh, you.”

The stranger laughed, something hearty but only on the surface. “Aw, Nat, I thought you couldn’t wait to see me again.”

Nat’s lips twitched into a frown. “I’m still open, Grif.” They gestured at the bloodstained clothes, face, hands, hair- the bloodstained ‘friend’ that stood before them. “You’ll scare the customers.”

“A pity. I was going to invite you to join me,” he growled, a thin smile parting over his lips. 

Natasya’s eyes lifted for a moment. “I suppose...the store could wait.”

“Good, because it’s already time.”


	3. The Corridors Hide More Than Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you hear the crawling? the buzzing? the low creak of anothers footsteps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spiral (vertigo) + corruption (remus)

The clink of a spoon against the teacup was the only noise, bar the sound of the fan whirring in the corner. 

The two avatars sat across from the table, long fingers and distortion of one, the holes and swarm of the other. 

"Are you going to get on with why you called us here?" The other hissed, his mantises crawling into the table, anxious, as he leaned one arm into it, eyes narrowed. 

"Don't you already know? You've seen enough!" The warble of the avatar's voice was apparent, more than just normal, it echoed, it claimed your attention. Their smile did too, all fangs and false security. 

The warbling avatar hummed, flicking a mantis off their thigh-high boot, earning a glare from the hive. 

"You have 10 minutes." The hive growled, mantises slowly converging toward the center of the table as his patience ran out. 

"Shhh, our final member is going to arrive soon." They nodded toward a door that had not been there before. Unending twists and turns, or just a quick detour, perhaps the occupant knew. 

The hive frowned, teeth and all. 

The avatar laughed at that.


End file.
